


That's What Phones Are For

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Disclaimers: OaT belongs to Alliance—but they did evil bad things to them in the end so I decided it was my turn to play. Feedback: Feedback would be much appreciated—and if I don't get any I'm gonna cry! Summary/Spoilers: not a one, really Dedicated to Rina—my partner in the Nick obsession and to my very own Sleepydragon who's graciously put up with said obsession with patience, good humor and unending friendship—love ya both! Story notes: The 360, for those who don't know Toronto or have never been to Toronto, is the restaurant on top of the CN Tower—with one hell of a view at night! Church Street is a well known gay area of town and almost anything goes in the nightclubs there . Eglington is a very busy street during rush hour and the DVP is the Don Valley Parkway—where things tend to get wall to wall in traffic. Warning: this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine! (at least something in this story is )
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	That's What Phones Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Disclaimers: OaT belongs to Alliance—but they did evil bad things to them in the end so I decided it was my turn to play. Feedback: Feedback would be much appreciated—and if I don't get any I'm gonna cry! Summary/Spoilers: not a one, really Dedicated to Rina—my partner in the Nick obsession and to my very own Sleepydragon who's graciously put up with said obsession with patience, good humor and unending friendship—love ya both! Story notes: The 360, for those who don't know Toronto or have never been to Toronto, is the restaurant on top of the CN Tower—with one hell of a view at night! Church Street is a well known gay area of town and almost anything goes in the nightclubs there . Eglington is a very busy street during rush hour and the DVP is the Don Valley Parkway—where things tend to get wall to wall in traffic. Warning: this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine! (at least something in this story is )

  
**That's What Phones Are For  
by Angel **

  
"Hello?" 

"Hey, I'm back from hell, nice to see you are too." 

Vic chuckled. "Describe your hell and I'll tell you mine." 

Mac sighed, a long, tortured sound. "She sent me to Iqaluit. There's snow on the ground in Iqaluit—hell the ground is permanently frozen there! I was tracing an illegal whale blubber operation of all things," Mac groaned in painful remembrance. 

"Umm, Mac? Where's Iqaluit?" 

"Baffin fucking Island Victor—past the tundra line—waaaaaay up North! So where'd she send you?" 

"Hong Kong." 

"WHAT?! No fair!" Mac whined disconsolately. "I get whale blubber and you get Dim Sum?" 

Vic shuddered on the other end of the line. "I got the pleasure of tracing a pearl smuggling ring using raw fish to get things into the country. Undercover as an American who wants to open a chain of upscale sushi bars who was on a taste testing business trip—and who was especially fond of octopus. I had to eat _tentacles_ Mac!" 

Victor felt his stomach lurch once again as he envisioned the culinary delights he'd had the unfortunate pleasure of consuming these past two weeks. "Damn the dragonlady is good at dishing out punishment—wonder what Li Anne's was?" 

"I don't wanna know—and I don't really care right now. You have any idea how cold it was up in Iqaluit? With no one to keep me warm no less," Mac continued to grouse. 

"Mac," Victor hissed warningly, eyes darting around his apartment. He hadn' t had time to sweep it yet, having arrived in the very early hours of the morning and tumbled into bed only to be called into the office for a way too early debriefing followed by a day of writing reports with Dobrinsky watchdogging him. If the Director even suspected... 

"Vic. She knows. She has to know, otherwise our punishment would have been to go to Iqaluit together—and having to share a room. Two weeks apart was worse punishment than the fucking cold, or whale blubber," the younger man replied softly. 

"Or even eating a ton of tentacles. I missed you baby—every fucking day and night," Vic admitted softly, knowing the younger man was right. The Director had to know or she would have been sadistic enough to do just what Mac had suggesting, thinking her 'boys' still couldn't get along and needed some more quality bonding time. 

"Me too, but I've got a debriefing in an hour and a half—I'm already on my way to the office. Figures she'd pick a time this close to rush hour—it's gonna take forever to get out of the city and to the reservoir," Mac explained apologetically. 

Now that Mac had mentioned it, Victor could hear the background noise of irate traffic in downtown Toronto. "Damn. I was hoping we could go out to dinner - maybe at the 360 and then head to Church Street for some slow dancing before going home," the ex-cop bemoaned. 

"Tomorrow, baby. Promise. For now talk to me," Mac begged. "I missed your voice so bad Vic. God I love listening to you talk to me, especially when we're hot, sweaty and naked. I swear you could make me come just from listening to you talk," the younger man continued. 

An evil light entered Victor Mansfield's eyes at his lover's words. "Oh really?" he purred into the portable. "Well in that case... Where are you?" 

"Umm—just turned off Eglington, onto the DVP," Mac muttered, suddenly very afraid. 

"What's the traffic like?" 

"Dead stop—Vic, what's going on in that twisted mind of yours?" 

"I went shopping when I was in Hong Kong, Mac," Vic began, ignoring the ex-thief's question. "If I can find nothing else good about the trip, I gotta say their red light district is phenomenal. Most of the stuff I had to have shipped to me—trying to get it through customs would have been a little hard to explain. But one or two items did manage to find their way home with me," Victor teased. 

"Of course, I had to try one or two of them out, just to make sure they worked right," he could swear he heard Mac's breathing pick up. Good. Then Mac moaned. Even better. 

In his car on the DVP, Mac thanked god he'd gotten tinted windows. Moaning almost silently at the thought of his retiring lover walking into the sleazy sex shops that populated Hong Kong's red light district, then trying out a few toys back in his hotel room made the younger man instantly hard. His hand left the steering wheel and moved down to his crotch, absently rubbing his rapidly swelling erection. 

"Shall I tell you what I did when I was alone in my room missing you, Mac?" Vic continued to purr. 

"God, Vic, I'm driving here!" Mac moaned. 

"You didn't say no so I'll take that as a yes," Vic grinned into the phone. 

"I was more than a little nervous opening the first box, Mac. I'd never even thought of buying something like that—I mean let's face it, before you I was pretty damned vanilla. Hell I was engaged to Li Anne, and let's face it, she's a wonderful woman but, not exactly your experimental type," Vic continued, smiling at Mac's grunt of agreement. 

"So, I'm alone in my room and I open the first box. This one got left behind I'm afraid, but I ordered another to be shipped. It's called an anal teaser, or something—a small butt plug babe. Just a warm up for what's to come later. So I strip out of my clothes and pull out that bottle of WET that seems to go everywhere with me these days. Of course I feel more than a little silly about what I'm thinking of doing but then I think of you," Vic paused, remembering. 

Over the phone Mac's breathing sped up. His hand was firmly wrapped around his now throbbing denim encased cock. His fingers slid up and, without conscious thought, unsnapped the first button on his button flies. Mean while, he tried desperately to keep the car inching forward in the traffic and tried not to hit the gas. 

"Remember the first time we made love? That's what I was thinking about. How we'd just cracked that case and the women went out salsa dancing, leaving us to our own devices—or deviancies. You looked so fucking hot Mac, and all I could think was 'damn, why didn't I notice sooner?' then you caught me lookin' and asked me if I saw something I liked." 

"And you said, yeah—you. Though I'd died and gone to heaven," Mac moaned into the phone, two more of his buttons now undone and his free hand caressing the silk of his boxers which were now damp from his weeping erection. "Think I'd wanted you forever by that point." Behind him an obnoxious driver honked loud and hard, trying to get Mac to move. "Fuck, Vic, you're killing me here!" 

"You want me to stop?" 

"You do and you're a dead man. Talk dirty to me some more baby." 

"So I'm lying on the bed, remembering our first time—how primed we were from that adrenaline rush and almost a year of sexual tension. Before I know it my hands are sliding up and down my body, teasing my nipples, pinching them lightly —you know what that does to me baby—and my breathing is speeding up. My one hand reaches down and I start to stroke my cock, long, slow strokes meant to get me going. And it's not enough—I need more. So I lube up the plug and I start to push it in, all the while remembering what it felt like feeling you sliding into me." 

"Fuuuuuck," Mac moaned softly, his hand wrapped around his now completely exposed cock, pumping it slowly, trying desperately not to let his eyes close and let the world fade away. 

"After a while of teasing myself, not even the plug is enough, so I rip open the second box. I bought a dildo Mac—you should see it. You will when it gets here. It's so lifelike. Made of this jelly stuff and veined and flesh colored. But I digress," Vic teased, listening to his lover's quiet moans. 

"I need more inside me now Mac. Thinking of you, pounding into me has me going crazy. So I lube up the fake cock, my eyes closed and my imagination working overtime, pretending it's your hands touching me, your cock slowly working it's way inside, your..." 

The honking of horns snapped Mac's eyes open. His hand was rapidly beating his meat. Looking desperately around, he thanked whatever gods watched over horny ex-thieves. Groaning in pain as he removed his hand from his aching cock, the young man cut a hard right. 

"Fuck the god damned meeting. You'd better be naked and ready for me Mansfield coz when I get there I'm gonna fuck you blind!" Mac growled before disconnecting and tossing the phone and breaking quite a few speed limits to get to the older man's apartment. 

Victor grinned lazily, as he lay back on the mattress and gently inserted the now greased dildo into his tight pucker. Mac did say to be ready. 

In her private office at the reservoir, the Director smiled as the phone tap was disconnected. "Well boys, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder—or in this case the hard-on grow harder." 

End.

* * *

[email removed]   
Website: [broken link removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Mac/Vic   
Disclaimers: OaT belongs to Alliance—but they did evil bad things to them in the end so I decided it was my turn to play.   
Feedback: Feedback would be much appreciated—and if I don't get any I'm gonna cry!   
Summary/Spoilers: not a one, really   
Dedicated to Rina—my partner in the Nick obsession and to my very own Sleepydragon who's graciously put up with said obsession with patience, good humor and unending friendship—love ya both!   
Story notes: The 360, for those who don't know Toronto or have never been to Toronto, is the restaurant on top of the CN Tower—with one hell of a view at night! Church Street is a well known gay area of town and almost anything goes in the nightclubs there . Eglington is a _very_ busy street during rush hour and the DVP is the Don Valley Parkway—where things tend to get wall to wall in traffic.   
Warning: this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine! (at least something in this story is )   
---


End file.
